guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Band on the Run
"Band on the Run" is the title track from the 1973 Wings album, "Band on the Run".The album was an instant hit and the song was the second of six number 1 singles on the Billboard Hot 100. Appears In Guitar Hero World Tour Tiers (career) Guitar - 4. Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) Bass - 5. Amoeba Records (Los Angeles) Drums - 2. House of Blues (Los Angeles) Vocals - 10. Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) Band - 3. Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) (encore) Walkthrough Guitar The song is easy, but long, and you can easily be caught off guard by the note changes if you do not know the song. On Guitar, theoretically there are three parts to this song: The intro, the "Truck Driving Man" part, and the main song. During the intro, there are a lot of hammer on combos and long notes. It's quite easy to miss these notes, especially if you don't know the song. During the Truck Driving Man part, the split chord double notes start to come in. Be aware of the note changes and know how to move your fingers. This continutes into the main song. During the verses, bridges, and choruses; you'll have to shift from double note combo to double note combo and back again. The song even ends on a double note combo (Red-Orange to be exact). Bass On bass, this song is extremely easy, but again be aware of the note changes. There are a few notes in a row, especially in the beginning, which can mess you up if they catch you off-guard. However, Paul Mccartney was hardly the heaviest bassist in the world(The Beatles played classic rock, not heavy metal), so these notes shouldn't be too much of a problem. Singing This song is pretty easy to sing, the notes are easy to hit, especially during the main song and the intro. The hardest part is the Truck Driver Man part ("If I ever get out of here..."). The notes are weirder and harder to hit. Phrases Loverly A Loverly B Truck Drivin' Man A Truck Drivin' Man B Wings Breakdizzle A Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Wings Breakdizzle B Chorus 3 Verse 3 Chorus 4 Lyrics Stuck inside these four walls Sent inside forever Never seein' no one Nice again Like you mama You mama You FREEFORM If I ever get out of here/Thought of giving it all away To a registered charity/All I need is a pint today If we ever get out of here Well the rain exploded with a mighty crash/as we fell into the sun And the first one said to the second one there/"I hope your having fun!" Band on the run/Band on the run And the jailor man and sailor Sam/were searching everyone For the band on the run/Band on the run For the band on the run/Band on the run Well the undertaker drew a heavy sigh/seeing noone else had come And a bell was ringing in the village square/for rabbis on the run Band on the run/Band on the run And the jailor man and sailor Sam/were searching everyone For the band on the run/Band on the run Yeah the band on the run/The band on the run The band on the run/Yeah! Band on the run Well the night was falling as the desert world/began to settle down In the town they're searching for us everywhere/Cause we never will be found Band on the run/Band on the run And the county judge/Who held a grudge Will search forever more/For the band on the run The band on the run/Band on the run yeah! Yeah! Band on the run yeah!/Yeah! Video Category:Songs Category:Exportable songs Category:Master track Category:4th Tier Category:Encores Category:9th Tier Category:5th Tier